


Secret Desire

by GoddessTiera



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick and very short bit of Samson smut goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desire

She had visited him everyday since his sentencing. Always claimed to be making sure he was behaving himself. Anyone could have passed along a report. She didn’t realize that he recognized that look in her eye. That desire that was always hiding behind a blank face.

Today somehow they had ended up alone. Cullen was supposed to meet them but had been held up by something. He hadn’t cared enough to learn the reason. She was currently passing the time by polishing her staff. He could think of a better use of her hands.

Deciding to test his theory, he walked over to her and without saying a word, yanked her to her feet and captured her lips with his. He almost expected her to slap him or set him on fire but she put a hand in his hair and gripped so tightly it hurt, her other hand seeking a much lower target to grab.

She pulled away long enough to speak, “We need to hurry before Cullen gets here,” before kissing him again. He didn’t need to be told twice. Freeing himself from the tightness of his breeches, he quickly helped her slide hers down before turning her around and sliding inside her. Twin moans escaped both of their mouths as he drove himself fast and hard into her warmth.

When the delicious sounds she was making began to grow louder, he knew she was close. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. It was only a moment before they both came with a scream. He pumped a few more times as they rode out the last of their orgasm before pulling out.

They redressed quickly and just in time as Cullen finally joined them. “Sorry about that. I hope you weren’t too bored waiting on me.” They simply shared a knowing grin. Samson hoped Cullen was late more often.


End file.
